


One Night

by ToxicTraitor



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor
Summary: Yusaku has a bad day so Ryoken does what he can to comfort him.
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken
Kudos: 16





	One Night

Yusaku sighs, tucking a strand of loose hair behind his ear. His day has been long and troubling, taking more out of him than he had to give. He’s tired, drained and ready to end the day and head to bed.

When he returns home, he shuts the door behind him and kicks off his shoes. He drops his bag on the kitchen table and makes his way to the shower to prepare for bed. He’s hungry from having nothing to eat all day but that’s something he’s decided to put off until tomorrow when he thinks he’ll be able to stomach food.

Ryoken senses his sour mood instantly. He disappears for one moment before he comes back with a thick blanket that he drapes over Yusaku and wraps him up like a cocoon. He says nothing but drags Yusaku to bed and helps him into it.

Then he turns on the television and finds something they can watch together. He cuddles himself close to Yusaku, hugging the other boy tightly to his chest. His steady breathing is comforting as Yusaku rests his head against Ryoken’s shoulder. They entwine their fingers, locking them together as they enjoy their show together.

When it’s over, Yusaku’s eyes are droopy. He rolls over, curling up in the bed to finally close his eyes and get some much needed sleep for the day. He feels Ryoken’s arm around him, hugging him throughout the night. It’s so early so Yusaku knows that Ryoken has only gone to bed to sleep with him and keep him company, not because he had wanted to sleep that soon.

When Yusaku opens his eyes in the morning, he’s alone again. He turns over, looking for Ryoken but he’s nowhere to be found. Yusaku sighs and sits up, curling his knees up to his chest. He doesn’t know how he’ll be able to start the day like this, not when all he wants is to break down.

He hears footsteps in the hall so he perks up just a little. Ryoken comes around the corner, bringing with him a delicious meal for Yusaku to eat in bed. Yusaku knows that Ryoken can’t cook worth anything so he must have ordered this food but the gesture is still more than welcome.

Yusaku digs in, his body grateful for the food after running on so little yesterday. Yusaku takes small bites but eventually gets through the whole plate. Ryoken kisses his temple before he takes everything to the kitchen to be washed.

Ryoken tries so hard whenever Yusaku has a bad day. He does what he can to show Yusaku that he supports and loves him. It’s something that Yusaku appreciates, even though he doesn’t quite have the words to express that to him. All Yusaku can hope for is that Ryoken knows in his heart how much he means to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, this is unedited.
> 
> So umm... I wrote this as a comfort fic. I'm going through things rn that are really upsetting. I just wanted to write something today and be productive and I ended up with this.
> 
> Vent ahead:   
> Who knew that asking someone to watch something with you, something that means a lot to you and brings you happiness, would be too much to ask. Who knew that it would result in so many arguments. I'm... honestly really hurting, my guys. But thanks for reading what I write. I'm glad that someone cares.


End file.
